


Kensei is Santa

by Bleachimagines (SenseiOfBullshit)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleachimagines, F/M, Fluff, Gen, christmas theme, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenseiOfBullshit/pseuds/Bleachimagines
Summary: Your husband Kensei is in charge of planning the Christmas party this year! For a man as meticulous as Kensei, it should be easy. Right?
Relationships: Muguruma Kensei/ Reader, Muguruma Kensei/You
Kudos: 3





	Kensei is Santa

Christmas was probably the best time of the year for everyone around the seireitei. Everyone was so happy and excited for the holiday season. Even the head captain seemed to be in high spirits. Everyone seemed overzealous. Everyone except for Kensei who somehow wound up hosting the annual Christmas party within the ninth division. Every year, the Christmas party was hosted by a different division; this year it being the ninth division. Kensei was pretty pissed. Having been newly reinstated into his captain’s position and having two lieutenants that he found completely incompetent only made things worse. You could see the worry written all over his face as a sat across from him at his captain’s desk. His fingers were firm to his temples and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Babe come on. It won’t be that bad.” You said, a smirk plastered on your lips as you internally laughed at his pain.

Just the thought of Mashiro consigning a Christmas party seemed like a disaster waiting to happen, but Shuuhei was a fine party planner….right?

“Do you remember why Mashiro isn’t allowed at our house for Christmas dinner?” Kensei asked with his temper beginning to spike.

Oh, did you remember. The memory of a toppling nine foot Christmas tree and the screams of terrified guests flashed into your mind.

“She toppled over our Christmas tree one time.” You reassured. Kensei gave you a sarcastic glare. “Okay, maybe twice, but you weren’t there to see it the first time so it doesn’t count!”

You remembered Kensei coming home to see everyone crowded around the fallen Christmas tree that he’d put so much time and effort into decorating. You shut your eyes as you felt the prickling of his spiritual pressure. Before you could say anything, he was already belting swears as well as orders for her to leave at the top of his lungs. You swear you’d lost some of your hearing that evening.

Kensei’s finger began to work his temples. He shut his eyes in frustration.

“Then there was that year with the fire.”

“It was a small kitchen fire.” You said, your voice wavering.

“We had to redo the entire kitchen and she didn’t speak to me or take orders for a week because I didn’t eat the brownies that she burned down our kitchen to make!” Kensei said through his teeth.

“Then there was the year with bathroom flood!” He said slamming his fists onto the desk.

“Okay, Kensei. That was over a hundred years ago. I think it’s time we forgave her for the fire…and the flood…and the accidental stabbing and—”

“OH THE ACCIDENTAL STABBING! I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THE ACCIDENTAL STABBING!” Kensei bellowed with a sarcastic tone, his voice resonating off the four walls of his office.

The way he grit his teeth, you though he would surely spark a fire. Seeing him stressed was rare so you gently put your hand on his and felt him relax. He let out a heavy sigh as he wrapped his calloused hand around yours.

“You call all the shots this time. I’m sure everything will go fine. Give them instructions that are simple and straight to the point. Make sure everyone has a designated job. I know you can do this, Kensei.”

Another frustrated sigh as he propped his chin onto the palm of his hand. Using the pad of his thumbs, he rubbed gentle circles on the back of your hand. You knew you were going to have to help Kensei with this one. His lieutenants were going to drive his blood pressure sky high. You got up and leaned across the desk to kiss him. Bowing his head forward, you planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. You clasped his face and brought his eyes to yours.

“Don’t kill anyone today.” You told him.

“Can’t guarantee that.” He said in an honest tone.

You smiled to yourself knowing that it wouldn’t be a regular day if Kensei didn’t go ballistic on someone.  
The Christmas party was three weeks away and you knew Kensei would stress himself about it every day. Though he didn’t want to admit that he cared about what people thought, he wanted everyone to be happy and to enjoy the Christmas party. Every day, he would come home a little later. The day before the Christmas party, he snuck into bed long after you and little Kai had fallen asleep. It wasn’t until I felt his warm, heavy arms bringing you and Kai to his chest that you even realized that he was home. The morning of the Christmas party came and Kensei slipped out of the house almost unnoticed. Were it not for him scooting Kai closer to you so he wouldn’t fall off the bed, he would have left the house undetected. You knew Kensei would be upset with you by the time you caught up with him at the Christmas party due to the request you pushed on Mashiro. Since you’d heard about the Christmas party, an idea–no, a vision, littered your mind and you would’ve done anything to see this idea come to fruition. Kensei….in a Santa suit. Sure, you told Mashiro that it was for Kai. Kai had never met Santa after all, but you were dying to see Kensei clad in a Santa outfit and beard. He was already off to a good start with the silver hair he shared with your son. Stars shined in your eyes as you imagined Kensei pretending to be Santa. Hopefully he’d learn to smile for at least one evening. You’d already decided that you would wear a Mrs. Clause outfit and dress Kai as an elf. Kensei just had to pull through on his part. You spent the day making sure your plan would come together. Soon enough, it got dark and you were running after a naked Kai so you could put him in his elf costume. You put on my Mrs. clause outfit, sprayed your hair white for the night, and added glasses as a last touch. You made sure to bundle up Kai before picking him up and heading out the door. You could feel a cold sweat building as walked through the snow toting a very talkative toddler. You could hear the music from outside the doors of the ninth division. You followed the music down the halls until you came to the doors of the training room.

“Welp this is it Kai. We finally get to see if daddy will ever speak to me again.” You said as I swallowed thickly.

Kai smiled an unknowing smile.  
You pushed the door open to find the training room brightly lit and decorated. The room was filled with people from different squads just socializing. Some were dressed up in costumes. You laid eyes on Rangiku, who also wore a Mrs. Clause outfit, talking to Shuuhei dressed as a reindeer. The credit was probably due to Mashiro for Shuuhei’s outfit, riding the wave of your idea. Across the room, you could see a very burly Santa with silver hair poking out from under his hat, sitting at the bar. Of course Kensei made sure there was an open bar. You walked across the room greeting everyone in your path until you came within feet of him. He knew you were there behind him. Your heart began to race and that cold sweat returned. Was he going to yell at you? Yeah. He was probably going to yell at you. You set him up and you had Mashiro in on it. He was definitely going yell at you. He began to turn around and you wanted to steer the conversation somewhere else.

“Hey Kai, you see Santa?” You asked, trying to keep an innocent tone as I pointed at Kensei.

Hopefully Kai would distract his father into pretending to be Santa so Kensei would surpress his anger.

“Daddy!” Kai yelled before jumping out of your arms to run to his father.

You could feel your face fall into a frown as your idea backfired. Weren’t kids not supposed to know that their parents were Santa? The bells on Kai’s shoes jingled all the way toward his father. Kensei’s eyes locked onto yours and you knew what you were in for. What was about to be a hellbent rage fest turned into something much, much sweeter as Kensei caught Kai and sat him on his lap.

“Hey buddy.” Kensei started in a doting tone.

He focused his attention away from you as he spoke to Kai. You took that time to get a good look at Kensei’s Santa suit. He wore the outfit without the fake pot belly you provided. You were surprised that he even wore the hat and beard. What could Mashiro have possibly said to convince him to wear almost the entire outfit? This is probably why you asked her to do it. She could always get the job done. Reality blurred and time slowed as you watched him engage with Kai. Kai sat on his lap counting on his fingers as Kensei listened so patiently. He even smiled at Kai. Seeing how good he’s become with your son always made your heart swell. He was so scared when you became pregnant, to the point that he distanced himself from Kai after he was born. All it took was for him to hold Kai one time before he became smitten. He’s never raised his voice or became angry with Kai, a toddler who colored on, flushed, painted, and ate many things. It was like he was a completely different person with your son. He was so gentle; a side of him that you didn’t even know really existed until you got pregnant. A bright flash of light snapped you out of your wonderland. You looked over your shoulder and saw Mashiro clad with a camera pointed at Kensei. Kensei immediately looked up at Mashiro, who was also dressed as Santa. You could see his temper start to flare. Uh oh.

“Aww what a cute picture! This should go in the Seireitei bulletin for everyone to see!” Mashiro teased as she walked away.

Kensei looked as though he was ready to lunge at her.

_‘Please don’t drop the kid. Please don’t drop the kid.’ _You chanted to yourself.__

__Kai pulled on Kensei’s fake beard before Kensei could even give a response. Kensei’s temper melted once again. You knew that no other time would be better to approach him than while he was lost in the world with your son. Kai had absolutely melted Kensei. Hopefully he would forget that he was upset. You walked over to him at the bar. You mustered up the most innocent look you could._ _

__“Hey babe.” You said, your voice involuntarily croaking._ _

__“Hey yourself.” He said, keeping his eyes on kai’s hands._ _

__You looked around nervously as Kai played with Kensei’s fingers._ _

__“You did a really good job with this Christmas party. Everything looks amazing. I see you even dressed the part.” You said as innocently as you could._ _

__“I know this was you.” He said as he raised his gaze to meet yours._ _

__His face was blank of expression. You couldn’t tell what he was thinking which made you even more nervous. It’s better when you could I tell he was angry because you knew what to expect, but at that moment, you were drawing a blank._ _

__“I know you coordinated these outfits. I have to say, you and Kai….look…nice.” He said in a monotone._ _

__Your heart rate was spiking. What was this man feeling? If this was rage, it was a rage you had never seen before._ _

__“So you’re not mad?” You asked as you swallowed the lump in your throat._ _

__A smile._ _

__Was he really smiling? This couldn’t be good._ _

__“No, I’m pissed…but I’ll show you how pissed I am when we get home.” His smile turned into a smirk._ _

__You knew that tonight was going to be a long night.  
You laughed nervously as he stood up and handed Kai to you. His smile was revengeful but filled with lust._ _

__“SHUUHEI!” Kensei belted, startling you._ _

__Shuuhei was over in a matter of seconds._ _

__“Yes captain?” He mewled._ _

__“Make sure everyone here has a drink and….” he trailed off. “Make sure you have a good time.”_ _

__“Yes captain! Thank you captain!” Shuuhei said as he shimmied away._ _

__He sounded so sincere. Maybe the Christmas spirit was getting to him. Then again, he wasn’t always sour. Just when he was pissed, which was a lot. The rest of your night was spent socializing with the party guests. You’d gotten multiple off guard pictures that Kensei would surely make Mashiro delete along with the hundreds of selfies she probably took. You had no idea why he designated Mashiro as the photographer. Shuuhei had definitely been a great bartender but he would’ve been an even better photography. Kensei grabbed a mic as he pulled you to his side._ _

__“Thank you for coming everyone.” Was all he could say before Mashiro loudly pointing out the mistletoe that you both were standing under._ _

__Kensei’s face immediately flushed red. Kensei was not big on PDA in front of a crowd of people. The room grew quiet. Kensei looked at you with red cheeks and eyes wide._ _

__“Come on Kensei. We’re married…” You said with a small smile. Kai babbled. “And we have a kid. One Christmas kiss won’t kill you.” You said._ _

__He just continued to stare at you, red in the face._ _

__“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” A single voice could be heard chanting; Mashiro’s of course. Before long it was the whole crowd._ _

__Kensei stood as still as a statue. You sighed. You knew you were going to have to be the one to initiate the kiss due to Kensei’s catatonic state. You smiled before leaning in and quickly pecking his lips. His face grew even more red. The crowd cheered He quickly exited the stage without another word and disappeared into the crowd._ _

__“Goodnight everyone!” You and Kai waived before exiting the stage._ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this before, you probably saw it on my blog of the same name! I wrote this years ago, so I may rework it in the future.


End file.
